serialhorrorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozale
'Rozale , Rose '''właść '''Hippolitta Rozalesa Bona Ripoll Vallsykis '( ur:15 .05 .1981 r.) - kolumbijska piosenkarka , aktorka , tancerka , kompozytorka tekstów . Biolografia Rozali Na północy Kolumbii w Barranquilla na świat przyszła Hipollita Rozalesa Bona Ripoll Vallsykis córka Rafaella Ripoll i Antonelly Vallsykis jako piąte ich dziecko ( ma siostry i braci :, Andromeda , Fobos i młodsze : Tizario i Brittny Ripoll Vallsykis ).Rozalesa jako mała dziewczynka umiała już dobrze czystać i pisać w wieku 4 -latek , w przeczkolu wychowawczyni 5 -letniej Rozlaesy Alihe-Lala Chang odkryła w niej talent do rysowania anime , którym zrobiła swój pierwszy mangową posatć została wyruszniona od reszty klasy .Rozalesa napisała swoją pierwszą piosenkę "Nuterio Amor " stała się hitem dla najmłodszych słuchaczy w całej Kolumbii.We marcu 1990 Rozalesy , zaczeła uczyć się gry na gitarze , pianinie i na flecie chodząc do szkoły muzycznej w Kolumbii chodziła też na chór w którym nauczycielka Rozalesy wyłowiła z reszty dzieci i w tym momecie zaczeła śpiewać solo .Rozalesy dała sobie ksywkę Rozale , uczyła sie wybitnie bieglie mówiła nie tylko swym ojczystym języku hiszpańskim lecz też mówiła po włosku , grecku , łacińskim i angielskim . W 2 maja 1997 roku wydała swój singiel " Bailando " a trzy później singiel " Move ya Body " stały się hitem nie tylko w całej Ameryce Łacińskiej lecz też w Ameryce Północnej i całej Europie były śpiewane przez m in ; Mary Addams na rockowe , Loona wykonywała też tą piosenke Rozali , Rozale wydała singiel " Tamagochi " , " La Viva " ," Frosta " i inne dopiero pod koniec maja a do początku czerwca został wydany cały album Rozali " Bailando " , Rozale zagrała też w kolumbjskim serialu " El Oasis " którym grała też Shakira .W 17 lutego wydała singiel ze spółpracą zespołem Daze " Super hero lover " stało się hitem Rozale nawet zaśpiewała piosenkę włoskeij piosenkarki Alexii jej hit " Uh lalala " według tradycji ( Rozlae miała podobny głos do Alexii , Despiny Vandi ).Rozale wydała album " Rebedesse " pół lat później tym samym roku 1999 wydała album " Rebedesse:special edition " wydane w dniu płyt Rozali 1997 -1999 roku poszło aż 2000 mln egzmpalrzy tych płyt zarabiając przy tym 230 mln dolarów z tych pieniedzy utworzyła fundacje na rzecz ochrony środowiska " E Amor Planeto " ( " I Love Planet " ) choć Rozale grała serialach to spotkała na jedynch bakietów Giuseppe Gioven zakochali się w zajemnością Rozale ma aż pięć kotów: Zagato , Charotte , Bianca , Lucyfer i Nike . Rozale zaczeła piseać teksty piosenek dla innych gwiazd muzyki z jej piosenek z serialu " Zbuntowani " RBA wyeszła do świata muzycznego dzięki Rozali .W lipcu 2001 roku została wydana płyta przez Rozale " Ourosi " z kilmatem latynowskim i indiańskim z mieszaniną z popem a piosnek która promowała album była " Ushuaia " . Giusppe Gioven zabrał ją na Cypr w 12 czerwca 2002 roku Rozale wydała album " Fumazca " który promował go singiel " Fumazca " i " Amor Gitara " , zrobiła trase koncertową w Ameryce Łacińskiej i znów znikła choć widać było że Rozale gra w serialach latynowskich .W 19 stycznia 2006 roku wydan był singiel " Ladis " to była Rozale przyszła wielkiej formie śpiewała swoje piosenk które pisała dla Daze które w sądownie wygrała ( Daze zapłaciło Rozali aż 25 mln doralów nawet producenci od serialu " Zbuntowani " zapłacili jej bakatela 30 mln doralów ).Rozale pokazała i udowodniła że to ona śpiewała te wszystkie piosenki w programach telewizyjnych , Rozale przygarneła kolejnego kotka Natania to roskoszny kociak któe mieszka z innymi kotami Rozali na Florydzie .Już w 13 marca 2009 roku Rozale wydała swój album " Antazja " niż album z 2006 roku " De Domination "który zabierał największe hity album " Anatzja " było przebolenie po rosatniu z Giuseppem , rostała się z Giuseppem w 2004 roku a związakła się z Leonem McDonldem ( z nim mam córkę Nikitę Olimpię ) teraz Leon i Rozale pozanli się na wakacjach w Bahamach Leon wszedł z fundacją Rozali " E Amore Plaentio " Rozale zmieniła swoją ksywkę na Rose nowy wyzerunek sprawia przyjemność ze starego na nowe Rose zabrała się wir pracy nad którym pierw trasa koncertowa promująca album " Antazja " do biegła końca po obu Amerykach .W Rose wydała singel "The Spirit Of The Hawk " w nowej wersji ze swego nowszego albumy "Day&Night "i nowszą wersje klubowej " Loca "z Shakiry .Rozale pod koniec roku 2012 rozpoczeła prace nad nowym płytą która nosi tytuł "Best For You " który ukaże się nie wiadomo ale na pewno 2013 już poiawił się singiel promujący ten album "Si Serra " Filmografia Rozali Dyskografia Rozali single *Bailando *Nuestro Amor *Fuego *SuperGirl *Ti amo *Luz de la luna *No Pares *Cally boy *A la Nanita Nana *Eo Ea Lamisa *Uh la la *Tamagochi *Tras de Mi *Move ya body *Familly *Just Tell Me Why *Mi Delirio *Samba del Diablo *Dont Go *Superhero feat Agua *Sentimental *Salvame *Get Up *Sha-la-la-la *Do It All Night *Ushuaia *El Nino *Atonio *Sole more & amore *Oxynge *A tu Lado *Geya *Fumazca feat Sergio Napoli *La Fiesta Total *Que Si Te Sas *Gabriel *Amor Gitar *Planeta de amor *Banddero *Tu Amor *Un poco de tu amor *La Nache sole more *Ti Kano Mio *Gia *Catharsis *Milo *Mi Ipachezi Noxi *Sea of Love *Ladis *Screensavers *Sky Blue *JazzLatin *Fotos *The Power *Tal Vez despres *Lind the of Living feat Anthony Duncker *2 nd Chance *Fashion *Bady bady bady *La Piza *Dance dance dance *Tik Tik Time *Quitto Amor *Imagine *Peligroz vol.1 *Antazja *Me Voy Adios *Peligroz vol.2 *Galileo *Bella Bella *Pandora *Viva Espania *Te Tango *You Dance *Himero de Natio *Dello Dello Dello *Boleo *Sal Vos De *Days&Night *Irrametabelos *FerraFasta *Luna *Te Amo *Zumba Dance *Latin Ritmo *Si Serra *Sol *Desperado *Best For You *Got Dance You *Xasita *Drity Teguilla *El Sol *Adrevition * Kategoria:Rozale